The Flash (Grant Gustin)
History Origin Barry Allen also known as The Flash is a Forensic Scientist from Central City who works for The Central City Police Department. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Speed Force Connection': After being hit by the dark matter lightning from the particle accelerator explosion, Barry's physiology was altered, granting him access to The Speed Force. **'Superhuman Speed': Barry is capable of moving at superhuman speeds, appearing as only a blur to the naked eye. **'Superhuman Reflexes': Because of his great speed, Barry's reflexes are heightened to superhuman levels, allowing him to react to danger instantly. He is even capable of catching bullets. **'Superhuman Agility': Barry's balance and bodily coordination are far superior to the finest human athlete. He is able to make sharp turns on streets without losing balance, and leap far and high in the air, while running. **'Superhuman Stamina': Barry possesses superhuman stamina, which allows him handle the stress of running at superhuman speed, without getting tired or weak. **'Accelerated Healing': Barry is capable of healing at a rate much quicker and efficiently than regular humans. **'Accelerated Perception': Barry's brain is process information at an accelerated rate, which allows him to perceive events in slow motion. **'Electrokinesis': Barry's body generates a powerful yellow electricity when he is moving at super speed. By generating enough friction on a specific part of his body, such as his hands, he is able to produce a strong shock, capable of reviving someone. Barry is also capable of electrifying water by rapidly running on it. ***'Electro Blast': After being trained by Jay Garrick, Barry learned to build up the electricity his body produces, and hurl bolts of lightning. **'Phasing': By vibrating his molecules at the frequency of the air, Barry is capable of phasing through solid objects. **'Time Travel': Barry can move fast enough to break open holes in the fabric of time and space, allowing him to travel through time. This power was formerly uncontrollable, as the first two of his time travels were achieved by accident, although Barry has since then gained partial control over this power. **'Dimensional Travel': Barry is capable of moving fast enough to break open portals to alternate dimensions, although he has only done this once by accident, and needed assistance to return back to his earth. **'Vortex Creations': By rotating his arms at super speed, Barry is capable of creating vortexes of wind and vacuums that are able to extinguish flames. ***'Flight': Barry can also rotate his arms so fast that he can propel him self through the air, creating a form of flight. Abilities *'Chemistry' *'Criminology' *'Hand to Hand Combat (Basic)' *'Singing' Appearances Arrow *Season Two **"The Scientist" **"Three Ghosts" *Season Three **"The Calm" **"The Brave and The Bold" **"My Name is Oliver Queen" *Season Four **"Green Arrow" **"Legends of Yesterday" **"Blood Debts" **"Canary Cry" *Season Five **"Invasion!" **"Second Chances" (Cameo) *Season Six **"Crisis on Earth X" *Season Seven **"Elseworlds" **"Emerald Archer" *Season Eight **"Fadeout" Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon See Also *The Flash (Grant Gustin)/Gallery *The Flash Links *http://arrow.wikia.com/wiki/Barry_Allen *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Bartholomew_Allen_(Arrow) Category:Arrow Characters